The Soldier's Pink Rose
by zackaryF22
Summary: Zack would do anything to be with the girl he cares for most but does that come with a cost. Zack goes on a journey to find Lightning aided by her sister and a man named Noel.ZackxLightning ff13-ff13-2 plus a little bit of me
1. Two soldiers, one destiny

The Soldiers Pink Rose

"Hey light" said the tall man walking next to a pink haired young woman

"What is it Zack?" She replied as she was brushing branches away from her face since they were lost in a forest.

"Can we take a break, I feel like we have been walking for ages" complained Zack but she gave a brief sigh.

"You can, but be assured that you will have to find your own way out" said Lightning harshly to Zack and he started to groan.

"Awww but I don't want to be alone, I could get attacked by monsters, bandits or even emos" Zack stated but Lightning did not bother to listen and kept on walking.

"Boy oh boy, she can be so cold sometimes" he muttered to himself quietly and with no choice continued to follow her. They had been walking for nearly 3 hours and it looked like it was going to get dark soon. Zack tried going on his phone but got no reception nor did he expect it.

"Looks like it's getting late we should probably stop here and make camp" explained Lightning to Zack as he smiled of relief as he can now get what he wanted 3 hours ago. They got a campfire started to ward off any nearby monsters and they both sat down near to it in silence until Zack started to talk.

"So light, what are you planning to do when you get back to Bodhum?" said Zack

"Not sure probably just go back to my sister and that oaf she's marrying" she replied in a uptight voice.

"That's if we do get back" she added in a much sadder tone.

Zack smiled at her and then got up from his side of the fire to move next to her.

"Of course we'll get back I promise and I always keep my promises" Zack said as he smiled at her which made her give a small smile as well but turned away from his face.

"But we won't get there quicker if we keep stopping" she replied

"Hey you're the one that suggested it remember" he said as he gave one of his heart melting smiles

"But if you want we could go are own ways and then I would leave you here" said Zack as he was leaning upwards.

"No, you don't have as you could just get lost and-"she was cut off as Zack immediately sat right next to her.

"Ahh I'm just kidding Light, you know I would never leave you" he said as he put his arm around her shoulder but she pulled away and that made Zack laugh.

"Hmph, I knew you wouldn't leave anyway you would probably just get lost" she said with a little smirk

"Yeah, so that's why I decided to stay with the most beautiful person in the forest" he said while he looked at Lightning who was looking at him and then blushed and turned around quickly. She yawned and Zack knew she was getting tired.

"You should get some rest, you're gonna need a lot of energy if you plan on not stopping" Zack implied

Lightning nodded and slumped to the ground and used her arms as a pillow while Zack placed his giant sword against a tree.

"Goodnight Light" Zack said softly

"night Zack" murmured Lightning as she fell asleep but Zack felt the need to stand watch over her just in case there was any trouble. He then fell to the ground and decided that he should he get some sleep as well and then he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Zack then felt something holding him and as he opened his eyes he saw that it was Lightning she was shivering a little but she was still sound asleep. Zack smiled gently as he put one hand over her pulling her body closer to his and slightly kissed her forehead.

"I'm gonna make a promise that I'm going to protect from now on" he whispered and then fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lightning slowly opened her eyes and gave a stretch and was looking around but there was no sign of Zack and she wonders if he really left but that thought fades away as she recognises him from a close distance. He gave a sigh of relief as she realized what he had just done and turned away in disgust as he pulled up his zipper.

"Zack you animal!" she said with a little smile

"What? It's a free country and besides it's not like any one was looking at me taking a piss" claimed Zack as he took his buster sword and placed it on his back.

It took them both a while to get their gear on and they decided to set off walking aimlessly into the woods.

"Light do you have any idea where were going" Zack said in curiosity

"Not really, wait don't tell me your tired already" Lightning said in an annoyed tone

"No of course not is just that we've been walking for nearly 45 minutes and I was just wondering if were going in circles" Zack said but she turned around to face him and started walking backwards

"will you stop complaining, its getting on my nerv-" she was cut off as she felt her foot slip backwards and realised she had stepped on a pit that had been set out for monsters. She was on the edge and lost her balanced Zack had realised this and quickly rushed towards her and grabbed her arm and pulled it towards him which caused him to stumble backwards with Lightning toppling on top of him. Zack was on the ground and Lightning realised she was on top of him and blushed as she was caught with a glare from Zack's bright blue eyes. This made her speechless but Zack was able to get a word out

"Umm, Lightning you can get off me now, not that I'm not enjoying this is just that your crushing my body"

Realising this she quickly got off Zack and stood up while Zack vaulted himself from the ground as he usually does.

"Man that was close if I came a second later you would have been-"he was cut off as he was embraced by Lightning as she kept holding on tighter to him.

"Thank you Zack, I'm sorry I was mean to you before" Lightning said in a soft voice and Zack replied by putting his hands around her

"It's alright I would save even if you liked or not , like I said before I not gonna leave you" he replied as he pulled her away

"We're gonna get out of here together ok?" Zack stated to Lightning as she nodded in reply

"Yeah, let's not waste anytime "she said

Afterwards the two finally found themselves out of the forest and on a barren waste land

"Ugh finally were out of that God forsaken forest" Zack shouted in relief

"Yeah Bodhum doesn't look too far from here as well" Lightning said with relief

"Can we take a break please" Zack quickly shouted and covered his head expecting to get hit by her but she agreed to his surprise which brought him a sigh of relief.

Like last time Zack sat next to Lightning again when they were resting

"So Light when we get back how would you suppose I take you out to dinner or something?" Said Zack

"Um, I don't know I mean were still on the run from PSICOM and I also have to check how my sister is doing and-"this was the third she was cut off but this time he cut her off touching his lips against hers. He made sure it was nice and tender and then pulled back from her and was expecting her to hit him but instead she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Zack could not believe that Lightning, the girl that was so harsh and cold, turned into this loving and forgiving angel that is before him and has no other option but to enjoy this moment with her.

"That was nice" said lightning with a bright smile

"You're welcome…. Claire" said Zack proudly and saw Lightning's face in surprise and then smiled

"Well what do you say we get a move on?" said Zack with a grin standing up and giving a hand to Lightning

"Yeah let's go" answered Lightning

The two of them got up and started walking up to Bodhum and Zack realised that Lightning had been walking much closer to him than before which he did not mind. They came across a road and decided to put his thumb out to see if he could hitchhike any vehicle on the way to Bodhum. Lightning did not like the idea but to their luck a yellow truck stopped by and Zack recognised the driver

"Heya pops long time no see" said Zack while he greeted the man with a handshake

"Good to see you too Zack, hey who's that fine young lady with you" he said while staring at Lightning

"Oh this is Lightning my new girlfriend" Zack added which made Lightning smile and blush a little until she said

"Hey are you on your way to Bodhum"

"You're in luck missy, I was on my way there to my new house" the old man said

"You wouldn't mind taking me a Light there would you" Zack said with a puppy dog face which just made the man smile

"Sure Zack no problem just hope into the back" said the old man in delight

Zack jumped on the back of the truck and helped Lightning on as well and then the vehicle drove off to their destination.

On the journey to Bodhum Zack had an excited look on his face and looked at Lightning who was just looking out at the landscape.

"Hey Light" he started

"yes, what is it?" she looked at him and could scratch what was on his mind or what he was going to say until he said three words that made her gawp in surprise

"I love you" said Zack as he gave that heart wrenching smile

"Also know that once we get to Bodhum I am going to protect you and always love you" he added

"Zack!" she replied with tears in her eyes

"I" she was cut off for the fourth time by an explosion that made her lean forward and hit her head against the back of the truck which made Zack shout her name and told the old man to take them down.

The old man drove the car to the side of giant barren rocks where the attackers cannot see them. With this Zack waves goodbye to the driver and thanks him. Zack then hides the unconscious Lightning behind a giant boulder so that she is well hidden he then looks at her and smiles gently caressing her pink tresses he then walks off to face whatever threat stood in their way.

He realised that it was PSICOM and that they had raised a huge army to bring them down as Zack viewed the army he gave a giant sigh

"Wow, this might be even be tougher than shinra but then again the price of freedom is steep" he said to himself.

Zack slowly removed the buster sword from its holder and placed it in front of him and then placed it to his head as this was a symbol of his dreams and honour.

"Embrace your dreams and whatever happens protect your honour as soldier!" he shouted as he ran towards the horde of soldiers.

"This is for you Claire" he thought to himself in his mind and that's when the battle for his and Lights freedom began.

It was a long and tiring battle as Zack looked weak as he had fought and killed many soldiers but they were more enhanced that shinra. Zack tried to make a last stand but only succeeded in killing two soldiers. Two more came along and gunned him down which made Zack shout in pain and fall to the ground and with that the remaining soldiers left , leaving him for dead.

Zack opened his eyes to look to the dark sky and smiled a little as if he knew that someone was watching him and it was someone he cared for in the past but the he heard movement and thought it was a soldier and so awaited his fate. But to his surprise it was Lightning who was crawling over to him as she had just gained consciousness.

"Z-Zack" she said softly as she could not bear to see the man she loved covered in blood.

Zack twitched and looked up to see Lightning

"y-you know, I did this all for you" Zack said in a dying tone

"You idiot you could of tried waking me so I could help or running away" she kept babbling on as tears came upon her face until Zack said softly

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure that you're gonna" he could not finish his sentence.

"You're gonna?" implied Light as she helped him speak. He then grabbed her head softly with his left hand and pulled it towards his chest

"Live!" he finished his sentence

"I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and It was my fault" he stated as he released her head and allowed his hand to drop on the blood stained floor mixed with rain. Lightning lifted her head from his body and it was covered in his blood with tears still streaming down her face. Zack smiled and went to his sword and dragged it towards Lightning.

"I'm not expecting you to use it as I know how much you hate big swords but could you hold on to it …as a reminder of me" Zack said gently

After hearing those words she fell into more despair and took the sword from Zack who helped her a little to maintain it. "This is a symbol of our bond" Zack stated

Lightning couldn't help to drop the sword and kiss him for one last time which he accepted. It was long and sweet but then she let go of him and he just smiled.

"This sword... Is a symbol of our bond?" Lightning questioned. Zack nodded in agreement and said his final words to Lightning

"I love you Claire" and with those words he smiled and closed his eyes and died peacefully.

"Zack,no, please don't leave me "she cried as more tears kept dwelling down her eyes and she hugged Zack's body ever so tightly and gave off an ear splitting scream of anguish and despair.

She thought of all the moments her and Zack had together and the time when he said that he loved her. She hears Zack's voice through her mind which tells her to carry on to Bodhum and meet your family.

"Thank you Zack, I will never forget you" she said softly as she stood up and carried the buster sword with her. Tears were still streaming down her eyes but she tried to hide it away and be strong.

"Goodbye and I will always love, Zack Fair" she said quietly as she walked off to Bodhum dragging the buster sword behind her. She looks back to see Zack's smiling face and that gives her hope that this is not the last time the will see each other.


	2. The Return of a Hero

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting as I had to do some studying and some more research on final fantasy XIII and also needed to add some of the plot from XIII-2 but don't spoil yourself if you haven't played the game but I'm gonna make a few changes- enjoy-P.S the first chapter was one year before the events of final fantasy 13**

Chapter 2 Return of a Hero

One year after the events of Zack's death, Lightning now has become a l'cie and his fighting for her life with her new comrades that have also been turned into l'cie. Before the day she went to be purged she went to a site where she had laid the buster sword but realised it was gone and was replaced by a white material which she had never seen before.

"Was it him?" she questioned herself but realised that it was ridiculous since he was gone.

While on the journey to defeat orphan, Lightning had wondered off in gran pulse abit far from the others until she was joined by Hope.

"hey Light" he started

"Yeah"

"How come you're sitting by here yourself aren't you the one who said that we shouldn't take breaks" Hope questioned

Lightning then gave a little smile as she remembered how Zack use to always complain about not having a break.

"Yeah you're right" she said as she got up

"Let's get going then Hope"

"Huh, oh okay" surprised to see lightning like this, he still followed her to catch up with the others.

It was getting dark and the group settled down to rest for the night

"if anyone needs me I'll be out taking a dump" shouted Sahz which made Snow laugh under his breath until he noticed lightning sitting by herself with her knees slumped to her chest and arms folded. He then went to join her to brighten her mood.

"hey Lightning, what's up I know you look moody most of the time but I've been realising this every night" Snow asked

"It's nothing"

"No its not, is it about Serah because we did promise to see her again remember"

"yeah I know but I'm not sad about that"

She looked more gloomy than ever and Snow could not tell what was on her mind then he came out with a random guess

"are you… missing someone"

"sort of"

"if it's Serah don't worry because I'm her hero remember and we will bring her back" he explained triumphantly. The word hero brought even more sadness to Lightning as she put her head down to hide away any tears that would show. Seeing that she is distressed he was going to leave her alone.

"you remind me of him you know" she murmured

"of who"

"Zack"

Snow looked very confused as he had no idea who she was talking about and went next to her to find out.

"Zack? Is that someone close to you"

"yeah you can say that"

"how close were you….. like friends , relatives…. Lovers"

She nodded her head to the last point he gave which made Snow give an astonishing look as he never imagined Lightning as the romantic type

"oh! Ok so is he like far away or something?"

"he's dead" she replied hastily

"he died trying to protect me from PSICOM, they tried capturing us for their experiments to make super soldiers to exterminate l'cie"

Snow then went glum himself

"I'm sorry Light that I asked"

"it's alright after all you're planning on dying like Zack as you plan to stay with Serah for a long time right?" Lightning said which made snow smile

"damn right" Snow cried in a light tone

"but you and him have one thing in common" Lightning stated to Snow who tilted his head in confusion

"and what's that"

"you're both heroes" she said with a smile

With that Snow stands up and tells her she should rest and she agrees. While he walks off to get settled, Lightning looks up to the star covered sky and tugs on tightly to the white material that is in her pocket but few minutes later falls asleep

The group head out to orphans cradle where they realise this is where they shall complete their focus. They all step forward enthusiastic until they are confronted by barthandelus where he tries to break the groups will by showing them their most dire moments. Snow saw a crystallised Serah which was then shattered but he stood strong and realised it was an illusion

"don't fall for it it's just a trick "encouraging the others who listened except Lightning who was on her knees as Barthandelus showed Lightning Zack being gunned down by soldiers and how she could do nothing to stop it

"no, no stop" she begged but Snow woke her up to reality while Sahz started shooting at the illusion of barthandelus.

"we've come too far to be stopped now" Vanille shouted trying to give courage to the others

They all nodded and went ahead to face orphan once and for all.

After a long battle with orphan. They had succeeded in defeating it. Cocoon was destined to fall but Fang and Vanille made their sacrifice by becoming ragnorok and crystallising Cocoon while the others remained Crystallised once they had completed their focus.

They suddenly broke out of their crystal state to find that their l'cie marks have disappeared. Also to see that Serah and Dajh were running towards them which made Sahz and Snow run right back at them.

There was a long and bright smile coming from Lightning until that changed until she noticed the ground beneath her crack and was dragged in by chaos erasing her from her world.

Lightning then wakes up to find herself in Valhalla were she was chosen by the goddess Etro to be her guardian. She is then given new armour and a new modified gunblade. She goes to the balcony and sees her new enemy which was Caius who had summoned monsters to battle Lightning who jumps off the balcony, summoning Odin in mid-air then riding him to face off against Caius. Lightning gives it her all and fights valiantly against Caius but catches her off guard at one point knocking her off Odin.

While she lay on the Ground Caius was ready to finish her off until the material that Lightning held started to glow. Caius ignored the glow

"I will not be fool by such small trickery"

And when he was about to strike a giant sword appeared before him. Lightning looked amazed as she recognised that sword then next and object fell fast from the sky and landed in front of Lightning and Caius.

Lightning recognized the figure to be the man she had once cared about

"Z-Zack!" she shouted

"hey Light" Zack said with a grin then turned to Caius

"goodbye ugly dude"

He lifted his gigantic sword and tried to attack Caius who blocked the hit which knocked him back.

"you came back" Lightning said as she was getting ready to fight alongside him

"of course I did, I still owe you one date"

**Well that's that of chapter two hoped you liked it, I know I may have made Lightning seem like a burden but that will change really Plz review**

**ZackaryF22**


	3. The Promise

**This is the third chapter to my story hope you guys will like it as I have been thinking hard how to put Zack in final fantasy XIII-2. But here it is**

Chapter 3- The Promise

Zack and Lightning were ready to take on Caius

"so I see that the Goddess called more than one warrior" Caius said

"either way it won't make a difference" he added

"we'll see about that" Lightning stated as she and Zack charged at Caius who had called forth comets from the sky.

Both warriors were dodging the falling obstacles and were able to reach Caius. Zack was fighting head on against Caius who blocked most of his attacks and then turned to Lightning who was charging at him. He knew he could handle Lightning on his own so he kicked Zack off the floating terrain

"Zack!" Lightning shouted

Enraged she went straight for Caius who blocked her attacks then took hold of her weapon.

"damn you" she looks at Caius who seems to be pointing the blade at his heart.

"now you will see the true power of chaos" he cried as he transforms into a beast.

He transforms into chaos bahamut making Lightning look amazed but she still held her ground.

Zack was finally through as he got up from the ground and looked up In astonishment

"whoa, what happened to the ugly guy" he shouted

He watched as Lightning was fighting hard against the beast but then suddenly it catches her off guard and punches her, sending her flying through Valhalla.

"ugh, light!" Zack quickly went rushing to Lights aid

She felt herself falling through Valhalla but then suddenly stopped. She then opened her eyes and realised she wasn't falling

"wha, how am i?"she then turned round to see Zack carrying her by the waist and to her surprise a white angels wing was flapping from his back.

"it's a long story, I'll explain everything later" he said with a grin.

Suddenly they both hear a noise and realise that it is the Bahamut, Lightning looks down to see her trustful Eidolon waiting for her.

"Zack!, drop me" she said

"are you sure, that's pretty high"

"trust me" she smiled at him which made Zack give in and drop her. She then landed gracefully on Odin. Zack saw this then understood what she was doing but his feelings turned as he saw Chaos Bahamut chasing after Lightning. Lightning knew it was going to be a Chase battle and with Zack flying by her side there was no way she would lose.

Eventually attack after attack Chaos Bahamut was still moving and thus the chase went to the higher buildings of Valhalla. Lightning went ahead to face the beast while Zack followed closely.

"this guy just won't quit will he?" Zack said with a grin

"you gotta give him points for persistence" she answered

The huge beast then flew ahead of them.

"What's he up to" Lightning murmured to herself as she went straight she was coming to the end of the path, the Bahamut appeared in front of her and had charged a megaflare. Zack immediately dashed in front of Lightning to protect her from the blast as the beast fired it.

Out of the explosion came Odin in his warrior for and had protected both Zack and Lightning from the blast and then he disappeared.

"Man, I wish I had a summon like that" Zack implied

Lightning smiled but that immediately turned into a frown as she saw through the smoke of the explosion a figure which was Caius.

"looks like we have to rely on our own strength" Lightning said to Zack as he gave a simple nod while taking his buster sword

"oblivion shall take all things" Caius shouted while he dashed at the two warriors who were ready for him. They exchanged blows to each other, Lightning and Zack getting the upper hand due to their teamwork. Their battle was causing lots of debris to collapse and Caius tried to use this to his advantage by using his power of chaos to slow down objects so he could try to separate the duo.

Lightning was scanning the area for Caius not finding any luck and not realising that he was going to attack her from behind but was prevented by Zack who grabbed Caius with his available hand with the buster sword in the other.

"I thought you were a warrior, what kind of move was that?" Zack questioned him

"a true warrior finds victory anyway possible"

With this he pushed Zack against a piece of debris but Caius did not see Lightning charging at him and was attacked repeatedly with combos. She had dealt combo after combo and invited Zack to finish him off.

"see ya ugly" Zack said as he brought down the buster sword on to his enemy with a powerful and devastating blow sending him to the ground below. Due to this his magic wore off and all the debris toppled on top of him while Zack and Lightning looked down rom above.

"oh yeah, we should celebrate this victory by going on a date" Zack stated with a big grin on his face

"you haven't changed one bit Zack" she smiled at him

"but I think we'll have to save that for another time" she added with a serious look on her face

"I know, even I could tell this neither the time nor place to be suggesting that"

"huh, looks like you do have a brain" she teased him which made him chuckle but then turn serious

"hey Light, how did you end up in this place". She looked up at the sky and then turned to Zack

"well… I was chosen by the Goddess Etro to be her protector from that man Caius Ballad" she explained

"so I was dragged from our world to here, erasing my existence from that world, to protect the Goddess"

"ohh kay" Zack answered while nodding his head

" I could ask you the same question Zack!" she glared at him making him feel uncomfortable

"well that's simple, I was here because of you"

"me?"

"Yeah, that white materia is a connection between the holder and me and it would start to glow when you need help in your most dire moments and that's probably why I'm here, to look after you"

Lightning understood what he was saying as she brought out the white material and it showed a visible bond between her and Zack.

"don't you think this is sort of romantic" Zack said

"yeah" she replied in a soft tone. She then continue to stare at him and son feathers come out of him

"how did that happen" she asked while she looked at his benevolent wings

"oh that, well I came from place filled with light and paradise but I started to glow and then the guy up top said that I can only go back to the living world as an angel"

"isn't that a good thing

"of course, I get to see my pink rose again" he said while holding her hand and caressing her hair

"yeah, that's a good thing" she replies but her attention is then drawn to a figure which is falling through Etro's gate. She realised that it was a young man.

"the boy from my vision" lightning said which made Zack look at her and then to the sky. Lightning reacts by summoning a Bahamut and flying off on it to catch the boy leaving Zack.

"Hey! Don't leave me" he shouted as he released his wing and flew after her. Lightning successfully catches the boy.

"where… am I" he asked

"in Valhalla" Lightning replied

"ok, I'm Noel Kriess, who are you"

"Lightning and that's Zack, the one flying next to us"

Zack gives Noel a friendly smile until Zack turns around to see a familiar figure

"Uhmm, Lightning we have some company" Zack said pointing backwards

They all turn behind them to see that Caius had survived and transformed into chaos Bahamut again

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit" Zack said while taking his buster sword in hand

"Looks like it's another chase battle" Lightning added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long chase and battle but they defeated Bahamut again and all of them landed on a balcony believing the battle to be over.

"Noel... can I ask you a favour" Lightning asked

"What is it"

"I need you to go back to the past and find my sister Serah as you and her can change the future so that it doesn't end up like this war torn land"

"I can… change the future"

"yes" she replied softly and with that she summons a moogle named Mog

"aww how cute" Zack said while touching Mog's cheeks but the Moogle hit his hand with it's wand.

"it may be cute but can fight" Lightning said.

The moogle then transforms into a weapon and is given to Noel

"give it Serah as a good luck charm" Lightning said

"Don't worry I will"

"having a little chat are we". A voice is heard from above and to their surprise it was Caius

"Caius!" Noel shouts which surprises Lightning and Zack to the fact that he knows him

"it's time to bring oblivion to all things" Caius states as he summons a giant meteorite

All the warriors are prepared to face it but lightning steps forward with other ideas

"Zack! I want you to go with Noel" she said but Zack nodded his head in disagreement

"no way Light, the only reason I came back was to help you and also you hold the material and that's our bond"

"oh okay" she replies and then gives Noel the white materia and then pushes him down to the machine that allows him to travel back to the past which leaves Zack with a surprised and distraught expression to his face.

"wha, why did you do that. Now I'm connected to Noel and" he was cut off as Lightning went to kiss him.

"this isn't the last time we'll meet you got that" she said smiling at Zack and he responds by giving a weak smile.

"alright I believe you" and with that she smiles and pushes him down to the join Noel

"love you" she shouts to the falling soldier. She then turns around to face the giant meteorite and is launched at it by Odin

Seeing the destruction from below the two men glance at her

"lightning" Zack said softly hoping she will keep her promise then turns to Noel and grabs him

"We have to go now"

"R-right"

The two men head straight for the device while terrain from the meteorite's destruction follows them

"were not gonna make" Noel cried

"We have to" Zack said with determination. The two men shouted loud to give themselves courage and with that they both made it through. Zack only had a glimpse to see Lightning through the machine and knew she would win but was distraught to the fact that they just got back toghether and now they're leaving each other.

"Light, I promise I'll see you again" he thought to himself as he drifted through time and space

"so Noel"

"yeah"

"you ready for one kick ass adventure" Zack said with a smile which mad Noel respond the same way

"heh!, you bet"

**So that's chapter 3 finished and I promise I'll get chapter four done really soon, It will be hard but I'll find a way. Review plz to give me ure thoughts and thank you to those who are**


	4. A new journey

**Finally I got to update this new chapter, soz it took too long as I was on holiday and had no time to think or write about it, but here it is hope u like it**

Serah had woken up from a dream she had of Lightning, Zack and Noel fighting Caius to see that her clothes have changed and something had crash landed in new Bodhum

"what was that?" she questioned herself then decided to go outside to see what was happening. She stepped outside to see that time had frozen as the NORA members were fighting monsters.

"how is this possible" she kept on questioning herself until she was beginning to see a barren wasteland and wondered if this was going to happen.

"no, no! I want to go home" she cried to herself. In a state of panic she dropped to the ground crying. She then got back to reality and time had unfroze.

"come on!" Gadot shouted to the civilians being attacked by monsters

Serah started to look around in panic as she saw people being killed around her. One of the fiends went up to attack her which made her fall over

"Lightning! Help me" she shouted only to be saved by Lebreau who kills the fiend

"get a hold of yourself, Lightning's dead she can't protect" she was cut off when a fiend attacked her, leaving her unconscious.

The fiends then turned to Serah but were then shot by arrows from above.

"you want her, you have to go through us" Serah looked up and saw two men standing on a device. Serah recognized them from her dream. It was Zack and Noel. They both dived and landed in front of Serah

"get up Serah" Noel said

"you two, I saw you both in my dream" Serah replied

"we'll talk about that later" Zack said

"can you fight Serah?" Noel asked

"if I have to"

"I think you're gonna have to"

The three of them were prepared to fight off the fiends

"one more thing. Don't ever lay back and wait to die" Noel shouted to the group as the went into battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them and the members of NORA fought hard against the fiends. The long struugle ended in their favour as they had defeated the fiends on Bodhum beach.

"looks like that's all of them" Zack said

"alright my group and Yuj's group will go check out what crashed" Gadot explained to the soldiers

"we should get going too" Noel said

"wait could you tell me who you guys are"

They both looked at her deeply then smiled

"I'm Noel, Noel Kriess."

"and I'm Zack Fair, your sister's boyfriend" Serah looked surprised and prompted by this had to ask them questions

"huh, does that mean that you guys met Lightning"

"yep, she told us to come find you" Noel added

"did you meet her in a place called Valhalla" Serah asked

"yeah how'd you guess?"

"I had a dream and saw all three of you" Serah said

"I see" Noel replied

"umm, guys are we gonna talk all day or are we gonna check out the crash site" Zack joked

Serah and Noel nodded and the three of them headed to the crash site. The three of them were making their way then Serah started to talk

"so, Lightning's boyfriend huh!" she said which made Zack snap his head straight at her

"ugh, yeah it's a long story" he grinned while scratching the back of his head

"Lightning didn't mention anything about having a boyfriend"

"I didn't expect her to after what she went through" Zack said with a frown on his face

"what do you mean?" Serah asked. Zack turned to her and Noel could not help and listen to what Zack had to say

"I died right in front of her; I was protecting her from PSICOM."

"You…died?" Serah asked in confusion

"then how come you're here?" Noel asked

"because Lightning called me using the materia I gave her, the one you have Noel"

Noel reached into his pocket to bring out the materia which showed a connection between him and Zack.

"you remind me of Snow, you know" this made Zack laugh

"that's exactly what Lightning said when we first met" Zack and Serah both laughed about the joke when Noel looked on to see a crystallised pillar

"is that… Cocoon?" Noel asked. This brought Zack's and Serah's attention to the pillar

"yes it is, it's been three years since it fell" Serah answered

"it's a legend where I come from and if it was three years ago that means I'm from 700 years in the future"

Zack and Serah glance at him in astonishment but then notice that Cocoon suddenly disappears.

"wha, what happened to Cocoon" Serah asked

"I don't' know but I guess we better continue to the" Zack was cut off when a huge beast attacked them through a portal but only half of its body and one arm is visible.

"maybe that thing caused it to disappear" Zack said

The three of them take on the beast in a long battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they defeat the Gogmagog, it disappears which causes Cocoon to reappear. Afterwards the group followed by NORA discover the meteor that crashed.

"what the hell is that thing?" Gadot asked which made Noel step up

"it's a time gate, that's the way me and Zack got here and it's a way we can get to lightning"

"we can… get to Lightning" Serah asked

"stop talking such crap" Gadot shouted as he grasped Noel by the shoulder. Zack was about to help Noel when he saw Serah stop Gadot.

"prove it to me" Serah asked Noel. He then grabbed her hand and placed it on the meteor which then transforms into the time gate he was speaking of

"you see, Noel telling the truth Serah" Zack said to her

"she waiting for you on the other side in Valhalla, I want to see her badly as much as you do" he added

Serah still confused whether to believe them or not does not respond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noel and Zack were explaining to the members of NORA and Serah about how objects of the future are falling into this world and also about the artefacts

"we need to find a artefact if we want to get the time gate working" Noel explains

"yeah he's right, but for the record he's from the future not me" Zack said with a grin

"you're not helping" Noel replied

Zack and Noel kept on argueing which gave Serah time to think about her decision.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Zack and Noel are waiting outside for Serah waiting for her decision. She then appears out before them

" I still don't fully trust both of your claims but something in my heart is telling me to go with you" Serah explained

"give me a chance, let me prove it to you" Noel stated

"yeah and by the end of the day you'll see that you can trust us" Zack added

"yeah sure, I still don't believe that your Light's boyfriend" she said with a small giggle

"huh… I am, I'll prove it!"

"then we better get going then lover boy" Noel said with a grin

With that the three of them head out to find the artefact.

**That's it for chapter 4, will do chapter 5 soon, review plz, thank you to those reviewing especially Jizang, Nami, trollface and sharada**


	5. Time gate

**Here's the next chapter in my story, hope you guys like it **

They were all on Bodhum beach prepared to look for the artefact.

"alright all we have to do is follow Mog" Noel said

"how come?" Serah asked

"because his head will glow once we get near an artefact or anything related to it"

"well then what are waiting for! Mog show us the way" Zack said

With that Mog nodded his head and went ahead with the group one step behind him. Mog glows when he is near a cat

"kuupo" Mog shouts

"is that cat really connected to the artefact" Zack asked

"only one way to find out" Serah said as they all followed the cat. They eventually caught and Serah recognized it.

"well… has it got the artefact" Noel asked

"no… it's my cat Snow, I named him after my boyfriend" Serah replied

"okay…that's a bit weird" Zack muttered to Noel

"my friends got him for me to probably cheer me up" Serah added

"they're like your family, aren't they?" Noel said

"yeah" she replied as she let go of the cat.

"come on lets go, that artefact is not going to find itself" Serah said as she ran on with Mog flying beside her. Zack and Noel look at each other in amazement

"uhm okay" Zack said silently as him and Noel followed.

The group then stumbled upon one of Serah's possessions near a tree.

"looks like a knife" Noel said

"it's Lightning's knife, how'd this get out here" Serah wondered

"Light's knife? Really?" Zack asked

"yeah" Serah then had memories of herself being released from her crystal state and returning to snow and the others but realised Lightning had disappeared and Hope came up to her and gave her Lightning knife. Heart-broken that nobody thinks her sister is alive or is crystallised she breaks down in despair.

Back to reality she wonders about what Noel and Zack said about bringing her to Lightning

"are you both sure that with the artefact we can go and see Lightning" she looked at them warily and they returned the same glance

"positive even though I've never used one before I'm sure It will" Noel said with determination in his tone

"yeah what he said" Zack added with a grin

"alright then, let's keep on searching" Serah said as she walked with Mog

While the group were following Mog, Serah was ambushed by a bunch of kids

"Miss Farron, Miss Farron" they all shouted. Zack and Noel looked again at Serah who was blushing at them

"you're a teacher" Noel asked

"yep, these are my students" Serah replied

"you teach in that outfit" Zack asked with a grin

"huh"

"you sure they come there to learn or to just look at you" he chuckled and Serah gave him a shove

"uh-oh now Miss Farron is gonna yell at you mister" one of the kids said

"meanie Miss Farron, meanie Miss Farron" they all shouted and then ran off waving goodbye to her. Then Serah snapped back at Zack

"Zack! You didn't have to say that in front of kids" Serah said folding her arms

"sorry Serah it was a force of habit, I didn't mean to offend you" he said while tilting his head and showing a puppy dog face which made Noel laugh

"it's okay, but you know the only reason I'm strict is because my teacher was strict on me" Serah said

"Lightning had sure been tough on me in the past"

"hmph, all I had was my grandmother she taught me all I know and then when she was gone I had to fend for myself" Noel said

"what about you Zack who did you look up to" Noel asked. Zack looked amazed and wondered how he will

"well my parents did bring me up but I left them at the age of 13 to fulfil my dreams" he said looking to the sky

"if I have to say someone, I guess it would be my mentor… Angeal. He looked out for me and always kept reminding of what it takes to be a hero. It's because of him that I'm strong know" he added with a bright smile while taking his buster sword and placing it in front of his face. Noel and Serah looked at him in surprise.

"this always reminds me of the words he told and I'll never forget those words… what am I doing I shouldn't be talking about my life we should be looking for the artefact." Zack said while walking ahead with Mog closely following.

"I guess we all had someone to look up to" Serah said to Noel

"yeah" he muttered

"let's get going Serah"

"what's eating him" Serah thought to herself

The group then walked around the beach to see that a boy had been running away from Maqui

"hey come back" Maqui shouted at the boy who ran off to the upper reaches of Bodhum

"hey what's that kid up to" Noel asked

"and Mog's following him, could he have something related to the artefact" Serah asked

"like you said before, only one way to find out" Zack said before running after the kid followed closely by Noel and Serah.

They eventually caught up with the boy and Serah recognized that it was a boy from her class.

"hey I know this boy, he's one of my students" Serah said to Noel and Zack

"then why don't you ask him what he did" Noel replied

"alright what did you take, if you tell me I promise I won't yell at you" Serah said calmly to the boy

"sorry Miss Farron but if I tell you I know that you're gonna yell at me" the boy replied

"can't you just kiss him on the cheek" Zack whispered in her ear

"shut up Zack" she replied and then turned to the boy

"listen you don't have to tell me what you took I won't get mad"

"really thanks Miss Farron, maybe I'll tell you later"

"is it ok if I know now"

"ok here it is" he gives her a pendant which she recognizes straight away

"this is…my pendant Snow gave it to me right before he left to go find Lightning" Serah explains

"and he hasn't come back ever since, not very hero like to be gone from someone you promised to protect" Noel stated

"and all you've been doing is nothing here but only waiting, waiting isn't going to solve your problems" he added

"don't you think I know that!" She cried but then looked down in sympathy

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Noel was cut off as Zack placed his hand on his shoulder

"eh don't take it out on Serah it's not her fault, sure a hero meant to be protecting those he cares about but Snow promised her that he will bring Lightning back."

Serah looks up at Zack and then smiles then starts to laugh

"you remind me of him" Serah said

"what, is it because were both heroes" he replied with a grin

"that and your both really tall"

"what a coincidence" He said while putting both hands behind his head

"you know I wonder, if all your stuff is going all about the place maybe there is something you have that doesn't belong there" Noel said to Serah

"you might be right" she replied

"well only one way to find out" he shouted as he ran towards Serah's house

"what is that our motto" Noel asked sarcastically

"looks like it, well we better hurry on after him c'mon Mog" Serah said

"kuupo kuuupo" Mog replied

When the group reached Serah's room, Serah realised that there was a mirror that was never there before

"this wasn't here" Serah said

"could it be from the future" Noel asked

She placed her hand on the mirror and out came a crystal like object

"I'm guessing that's the artefact" Zack said

"now with this the time gate will work, let's get going"

The group went outside until Serah stopped and the men turned to her in confusion

"what's wrong Serah" Zack asked

"can I ask you both something, what is it that you want"

They both stared at each other and Noel decided that he should explain first

"I want a future where everyone lives, because you see I'm that last human from where I come from. But your sister gave me hope; by meeting her she proved that I can do something to change the future."

"ok and you Zack"

"well…I already fulfilled my dream of becoming a hero but this time all I want is to be there for the people I care about, and that's your sister I want to be with her every second of everyday to make sure she's safe."

She looks at both of their face expression and see's that they're both serious

"alright I believe you guys now… shall we get going"

They both gave a nod and all headed to the direction of the time gate

While they were getting near to their destination they were intercepted by Gogmagog who had blocked their path

"ahh! Not this ugly thing again" Zack shouted as he drew his buster sword

"well that's bad for him" Noel replied as the three got ready to battle the beast again

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beast was defeated again and with that they all headed to the time gate. Once they got there Noel had placed the artefact in the time gate.

"sorry I doubted you both before" Serah said

"that alright it's understandable that you wouldn't believe us" Noel said which made a smile brighten on her face

"hey Serah aren't you gonna say your goodbyes" Zack asked

"don't worry I think they already have, I mean my knife was sharpened, the chain on my pendant is fixed and Snow is happier than ever."

They are then confronted by the Gadot and the others

"we just had to make sure that you were prepared before you left" Maqui said

"thank you, all of you" Serah said with a grin

"and you" Gadot said pointing at Noel

"are you sure that thing works"

"positive even though I've never had that much experience on it"

"what about Serah" he shouted

"I'll protect her, I promise to not let harm come to her" Zack the put his arm around Noel shoulder

"same here, I'll treat Serah how I would treat Lightning" he said with a smile

"not in the romantic way of course" he then added while scratching his head which made Serah laugh

"well Serah you ready" Noel asked her

It took her a while but then spoke

"yes I want to see Lightning more than anything, and this is my only chance in doing so"

She stepped forward with Mog towards the time gate along with Zack and Noel

"I'll be back promise" she said to the others as she floated off with Zack, Noel and Mog in their search for Lightning.

**Chapter six will be coming soon, remember to review plzz and thanks for them anyway. :D :D**


	6. Bresha ruins

**The next chapter for my crossover pair, but there might not be that much Zack/Lightning action but I'm getting there eventually**

**Chapter 6-Bresha ruins**

The group were drifting along the historia crux looking around curiously.

"this is amazing" Serah said to Noel and Zack as they also start looking around

"yeah it is, it's the crossroads of the time continuum" Noel replies

"is this how you both time travelled" both of the men give a nod and then look on to see that they are coming out of the historia crux. They find themselves in a different world that Serah recognises.

"this is… cocoon" She states. Noel looks back at her in surprise

"what are you sure? This is really Cocoon!" he replies in excitement

"oh that's right this is your first time"

"oh yeah, I remember this place me and Lightning use to come up here and do missions together" Zack said

"are you sure they were missions" Serah asks with a smile

"heh, I only said they were missions so I could get Lightning to come out, she needs to live a little"

As soon as Serah was going to respond to Zack she saw Noel respond to something else. Zack and Serah turn around to see an arm attached to an invisible body that swipes its arm at the trio.

"watch out" Noel shouts as he grabs Serah to ground but Zack is late to react and is sent flying and colliding with debris from the enigma's destruction.

"Zack!" Serah cried which prompted Noel to take on the invisible monster

"so it's a fight your looking for huh" Noel draws his weapons but is punched by the arm and like Zack is sent flying towards a wall.

"Noel" Serah then gets Mog who transforms into her weapon, rushes towards the paradox prepared to fight it.

"don't count me out just yet" Noel said as he joined Serah

"don't forget about me" Zack adds as he rushes to their side drawing his gigantic blade

"this just caught me off guard but now he's made me mad" the three then prepare to battle the paradox.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After all the effort the three put into fighting the enigma, it still stands but when all hope seemed lost there were PSICOM warships that attacked him causing him to retreat deeper in the ruins.

"hey it's the army" Serah said while waving to them

"are you sure that's a good idea" Zack asks looking worried. They are then surrounded by the PSICOM soldiers and warships who are pointing they're weapons at them.

"hands behind your head" one soldier shouted while raising his gun. Mog hides behind Serah in fright. Reluctantly they put agreed to their orders.

"guess it wasn't a good idea" Noel murmured under his breath.

They followed the Soldiers who are taking them into custody and also discussing whether they were the cause for Atlas, which was the paradox, appearing. The group is thrown is held under supervision to await questioning.

"they think we're the cause for Atlas appearing " Noel said to Zack and Serah

"but that's just a coincidence that we came and that thing appeared" Zack replied

"you know I've wondered where are we exactly, I know its Cocoon and all but it seems different" Serah asked trying to change the subject.

"I'm guessing were in Cocoon but in the future" Noel replied. While the group were discussing they notice a girl who falls in front of the guard watching them.

"hey you should be more careful" the guard said as he helped the girl up.

"ugh sorry" the girl then turns to the group in surprise

"why do you have these three locked up"

"what do you know them miss"

"yes I was showing them around Cocoon as research, they're VIPS"

"VIPS…oh crap let's pretend like none of this ever happened" the guard said while opening the gate they were sealed behind. Zack then smiles cheekily

"our lips are sealed…for a thousand gil" Zack said boastfully

"Zack!" Serah shouted

"what I was joking" they then follow the girl to what looks to be a town centre but in ruins

"hey thanks for getting us out of there but were you serious about taking us around" Serah asked the girl

"no I just needed a story that guard would believe" she replied

"but why did you help us not that we're not grateful" Noel asked

"it's just that I saw you guys come out of that portal thing and thought that you might help us with this Atlas problem". The three are silent for a while until Noel speaks up

"oh you mean the time gate and also I don't if we can help because whatever we do here my alter things in our own time"

"Noel" Serah said in disbelief

"yeah c'mon Noel it'll be fun" Zack said while doing stretches. This persuades him to finally give in to their pleas

"alright I guess we can help you get rid of Atlas"

"really! GREAT!" the girl said in excitement

"by the way what's your name" asked Noel

"oh Alyssa Zaidelle, oh I almost forgot you're gonna need these if you want to get anywhere" she hands them identity passes and with that she waves goodbye and leaves them.

"so shall we begin" Noel said as they head off further into the ruins. As they are continuing their mission to defeat Atlas they encounter monsters and successfully defeat them but Serah notices something after they defeated them.

"that monster turned into a crystal" Serah said in surprise

"those crystals are key to helping you find your inner strength" Mog said which surprised the three

"Holy crap…you could talk?" Zack said in amazement

"heh who knew" Noel replied with a smile. Ignoring them Serah wanted to learn more from her good luck charm.

"Mog what do you mean by inner strength"

"you can summon monsters to fight alongside you" Mog replied

"come to think of it I remembered Lightning having monsters by her side" Noel added

"hey I could show you guys my monsters, well I don't necessarily call them monsters" Noel and Serah looked at him warily

"you can summon beast, can you show me please" Serah asked

"why not" with that he pulls out a green materia and it starts to glow. Out came a small cactuar

"so what do ya think, cute huh" Noel folds his arms while Serah acknowledges it

"Zack is that the best one you got?" Noel asked

"one of the best, my other one I use for life threatening dangers so there's no point in showing you here" he said boldly.

"So Mog can you teach her" Zack asks him

"kupoo"

"I'll take that as a yes, so let's get this started cus I really wanna see Lightning" Zack said while looking to the darkened sky, while Serah was busy learning how to control monsters Noel went over to Zack

"why do you want to see Lightning so bad" he asked

"well one I love her and two there is something I need to tell her from the bottom of my heart, you'll understand I mean you and Serah make a perfect couple you should try asking her out"

"w-what no-no way besides she already loves Snow"

"so if she wasn't going out with Snow you would go for her right?" he chuckled as Noel punched his arm playfully

"okay I'm done let's get going" Serah said

"ugh finally!" Zack said as he moved ahead with Mog and Noel and Serah following closely. As the group were progressing through the ruins they were then encountered by Atlas's arm until it suddenly disappeared again.

"whew that was a close one" Zack said to the others. They were soon reached the top of the ruins to find another time gate but oddly different

"eh look it's another time gate" Zack said

"but it doesn't look right because Alyssa called it a strange device and with their tech I don't know how they can find that strange" Noel stated

"maybe it appeared when Atlas appeared" Serah suggested

"hey you could be right as in my time I was told that Atlas was built as a weapon and so this machine must be controlling him" Noel replied

"so basically all we need to do is find the artefact that will open this gate" Zack asked

"yep that simple"

"great…where the heck do we start"

"leave it to me kuupo" Mog floated around trying to scan any anomaly or paradox and had found an artefact but not the one they were looking for.

"Guess this is gonna be longer than I thought" Zack said with a deep sigh. The group then head off into the ruins and also underground to see if they can find any other links to Atlas. Once they were underground they found another device similar to the one before

"how many of these portals are there" Serah said

"don't know but they are all mixed with Atlas, c'mon let's keep looking" Zack said. They then explored deeper into the ruins until suddenly Atlas whole body spurted out of some debris.

"It's Atlas" Noel shouted

"No duh" Zack replied "is there any way we can like calm him down"

"well there is a device underground that is said to control Atlas or we can go the old fashioned way and take him head on" Noel stated

"so what do you pick" Serah asked

"I pick life" Zack shouted as he ran to the underground

"he probably means controlling him" Noel said with a smirk

"yep" Serah replied

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the group stumbled upon the device that was going to be used to control Atlas, they were attacked by Atlas who grabbed them and pulled them into the temporal rift.

"where are we" Serah asked

"I think we're in the paradox" Noel answered

"what! How the hell are we going to get out of here" Zack said

"by reaching the other side kupoo" Mog said

Afterwards when the group finished getting through the paradox they came back to the ruins and stood before the device

"well should we do it" Serah asked

"hell yeah" Zack said as he walked towards it and touched it. After that the ground started to shake and they could hear Alyssa contact them on how Atlas movements had slowed down.

"guess it worked" Serah said

"yeah now lets get back to him" Noel replied. And with that the group headed back to confront a weakened Atlas. They arrived and found the giant on one knee but it still has fight left in him, the group then face off with Atlas here.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a long fight with Atlas and he wasn't looking to give up.

"man this guy's tough " Zack said

"but that doesn't mean we should give up" Serah replied. The giant then attacked them but they suddenly teleported before he could hit them. They had been transported on his shoulder.

"what the? How did we get here" Serah said until Atlas's hand was coming in close reach of them

"look out " Noel said as he pushed Serah out of the way and dodged the attack himself which Zack also did. As Serah got up she noticed something glowing on the giant's head. It looked to be a crystal

"hey! I think that's its weak spot" she shouted to the other two

"then lets attack it at the same time" Zack shouted as they all raised their weapons ready to attack it

"ready…NOW!" with that Zack and Noel threw their weapons at the crystal while Serah shot at it. The giant then stumbled which made the group stagger. They get their weapons and Noel and Serah make a jump for it. While in mid-air they are grabbed Zack, one hand around each of their waist, and glides to the ground. They then stare at the giant who looks to be defeated

"great job guys—AHH" she screamed at the sight of Zack

"what I'm not that ugly"

"no…. there's a wing coming out of your back" She stuttered and then Zack smiled

"oh yeah this I forgot to tell you about that but Noel knows already"

"wait you knew and you didn't tell me" she said in an angry tone to Noel while folding her arms

"uhhm… shouldn't we be heading to that graveyard" He quickly suggested

"your absolutely right let's go, c'mon Serah" the two men then ran ahead to the graveyard while Serah still had her arms folded.

"huh men!" all she could do was follow their lead.

They also saw at the same time that time was fixing itself and also that Atlas had completely vanished.

As soon as they made it to the grave they were encountered by Alyssa who fell to the ground in despair before the tombstone saying the names of all the purge victims.

"my friend died here, it should've of been me. You see we were in Bodhum during the purge and so resulted in many lives being lost" she explained. Serah then feels guilty and thinks that it's her fault.

Maybe I'm not even real, maybe I died on that day and know I'm just living some illusion" she fell in grief until noel came up to her and poked her in the head

"Well…you seem pretty real to me" this reassured her a bit

"of course she's real how can such beautiful girl like you say she's not" Zack said eyeing her. She blushed straight away and then started to laugh

"yeah I guess your right" they all watch as the ruins start turning back into proper buildings and how the dark sky changed to bright daylight. With that Alyssa thanks them and takes their leave.

"ok now that Alyssa out the way know we can focus on our other objective" Noel said

"which was what again" Zack asked

"to find the artefacts remember" Serah reminded him

"oh yeah, so what we waiting for Mog show us the way"

"kuupo" Mog shouted then headed off to where the artefacts were. They eventually found them both and decided to go to the gate underground.

"well then are we ready" Noel asked them

"sure are, c'mon Serah put the artefact in" Zack said

Hearing that Serah put the artefact in the gate and it started to glow but she saw visions through it which made her look as if she was in pain which made Zack and Noel worry.

"hey Serah you okay" Zack asked rushing to her side

"don't tell me you had a vision" Noel asked in concern

"oh no just staring into space, I'll be fine don't worry" she replied

"so let's go Lightning waiting for us remember" with that they all head into the portal leaving the Bresha ruins.

**Thank you guys for reading my story so far, you know yourselves this is gonna be long but I promise that I will finish this story, love you guys for the reviews and keep on reviewing.**

**P.S I didn't add chocolina because I know how Zack will get all flirty with her just like he did with Alyssa**


	7. First date

**Heres my next chapter soz it took too long**

**Chapter 7-first date**

The group were drifting along the historia crux wondering about their next destination

"I wonder if we get to see lightning next" Serah asked

"who knows this warp is full of possibilities" Zack replied

The group then headed through a portal which led them to the sunleth waterscape -300 AF. Once there Zack recognises the place he set foot on

"hey I remember this place, this is where me and light went on our first mission" Zack said while strolling and exploring the landscape

"was it really a mission?" Noel asked with curiosity

"of course not I only told her it was a mission to get her to come out and live for once"

"so it was your first date with her" Serah asked

"yep"

"this wouldn't be one the best places to pick for a date" Noel added

"yeah but at least she had fun" zack said

**ZACK'S FLASHBACK**

Zack and light were strolling around the marshy land in hopes of finding what they were here for.

"Zack are you there was a target in this area" lightning asked

"ugh yeah just straight down this path" he replied anxiously

"we've been here before Zack were walking in circles"

"no we are not walking circles just follow me" at that moment lightning grabbed Zack's ear and started twisting it.

"ow! Hey"

"is there a monster in this place Zack?"

She looked at him in frustration and the twisted it harder making him shriek

"well… yes or no"

"ugh fine there is no monster" after that she let go of his ear which he started to rub

"what a waste of my time" she started to walk away

"wait light I'm sorry I tricked you I just wanted you to get of work for once"

"then you could of told the truth"

"c'mon you and me both know I'm no good at doing that"

"yeah its true… but still" she gives him and hard and intense look but she knows that when she looks in his eyes she can never stay mad at Zack

"I'm going home" she then started walking in the way the way they came from

"no ugh think Zack think" he said to himself while he was looking around and spotted a solution

"BINGO" he said with a smile

Lightning continued to walk off but then had this sense of guilt in her as if she was too hard on Zack

"maybe I was too hard on him all he wanted to do was take me out" she thought to herself and wondered if she should turn back but the next thing she knew she was lifted up into the air

"WHOA" she shouted and found herself on the back of a chocobo which Zack was riding.

"what the… where did you find a chocobo" she asked Zack. Je turned to her and gave that same smile he always give to her

" I just saw it in the brushes, I knew those gyshal greens would come in handy" he said while pulling the reins on the beast

"this is a much faster way of exploring and taking you home" she looked at him in astonishment but then her face came into contact with Zack's back as the chocobo started moving at a face pace.

It running through the brushes and branches that got in its way but Zack maintained it and also felt Lightning's grip around him tighten.

"light whats wrong don't tell me you can't handle the speed"

"no I can handle it but I just can't on a chocobo" Zack chuckled and then hit the reins against the chocobo increasing it's speed and making Lightning give a small yelp.

Zack then lead the beast up to the treetops and aimed for the highest one. Once they reached Zack caught glimpse of a beautiful view and saw Lightning who had her eyes closed.

"hey light look at this" she slowly opened her eyes to see a beautiful sky filled with stars and on the end of the horizon was fireworks from the fireworks festival"

"wow is this what you wanted me to see" she asked Zack

"yeah I knew you would like it"

"it's beautiful"

"like you" he murmured which made light turn to him

"I mean ugh… like this chocobo I mean wow what a beautiful bird"

Lightning laughed which Zack hasn't hear her done in a long time

"that's one of the things I like about you Zack" Zack gave her a hard glance

"you give me a reason to smile and laugh, you make my days worthwhile"

"really?"

"yeah" both of their eyes met and their faces came closer to one another. Just when their lips were about to meet a loud noise interrupted them

"ba caaaw" the chocobo shouted. This made light back away from Zack and with him scratching the back of his head. There was a moment of silence between the pair until Zack spoke

"um I guess we better head home" Zack suggested

"yeah… right" Zack mounted himself on top of the chocobo and helped Light get behind him. They then jumped off the treetop and headed for the path that led to Bodhum.

It took some time before they reached home, while they were travelling back at a steady but fast pace Zack realised that lightning was resting on his back and smiled. They finally reached bodhum and now it was a search for Light's house.

"here we are, Light you can get up now" she started to wake and stretch as she took herself off of the chocobo with Zack following close behind.

"well this is my place… thank you Zack"

"eh no problem"

"no I really mean it you gave me so much fun in one day than I've had in my entire life"

"glad I can make you happy" he replied

She smiled and walked to her door and Zack looking disappointed went back to the chocobo

"oh I am so selling you" he said to the Chocobo "well so much for that" he was about to leave with the chocobo until he saw lightning running towards him

"Light what is it"

"I forgot to give you something"

"what?" she then used that opportunity to give Zack a quick kiss on his lips. She then waved to him and went back to her house. Zack smiled and waved back.

"I need start doing more missions" the chocobo then started to rub his beak against Zack

"but you'll stay at home I'm not having you blow an opportunity again" with that he leapt on the chocobo and headed home.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"ahh what a great day that was" Zack said looking towards the sky.

**Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can thank you to my reviewers and also do remember to review, oh and thank you Leona for that idea really helped :D **


	8. Heroes meet the Hero

**Here's the next chapter in my story**

**Chapter 8-heroes meet the hero**

Zack kept looking towards the sky then lowered his head to look towards Noel and Serah and realised they were looking at something. He approached them to see what they were looking at and it was a bunch of mini flans travelling together

"whoa what's with all the flan" he asked

"beats me, they're all just appearing out of nowhere" Noel replied

"could it… be a paradox" Serah suggested to the two

"it's possible, that may be the reason for all these flans" Noel replied

"yeah I don't remember there being this may flan when I was here" Zack said

All of a sudden Serah put her hands on her face and started to stumble. Before she fell Noel was able to catch and find out what was wrong with her. Zack also looked in concern while Mog was panicking.

"Serah! Hey Serah" Noel and Zack looked concerned for her well being

"hey is she alright" Zack asked

"dunno"

Serah then started saying words about the fall of cocoon and has another vision of snow who is about to be killed by a giant flan.

"NO!" she shouted as she pushed Noel aside and ran past Zack and Mog to go find Snow. Mog quickly follows Serah while Zack helps up Noel

"what was that all about" Zack asked him

"I think she had a vision"

"seriously"

"is it possible that she possesses the same power as Yuel"

"Yuel?"

"Zack lets follow her, we need to make sure she doesn't get hurt"

The two head over to where Serah was last seen running to and find her with another figure defending themselves against a giant flan

"that's one big FLAN" Zack and Noel said at the same time

They see Serah rushing to Snow's aid while he was injured.

"Serah… am I dreaming"

"no I'm here" the giant flan was about to attack them until Noel used magic to defend and Zack followed up with a devastating strike with his buster sword which sent the monsters hand flying straight of but immediately grew back.

"alright I can take it from here" Snow said as he got up

"no you stay back" Noel shouted at Snow

"are you kidding with Serah watching I don't think so"

"whoa hothead" Zack said

"fine we'll fight together" Noel said and with that they all charged at the flan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long and vigorous battle with the flan they finally defeated it

"yeah that's what I'm talking about" shouted Zack and Snow

But their celebration was short lasted as the Flan rose up again getting bigger with all the smaller flan helping it form again

"now's a good time to-" Noel was interrupted by Snow

"take it down before it reforms" Snow said walking towards the beast

"no! to run"

"are you kidding"

His hand was then grabbed by Serah who was also with Noels idea

"let's go now" she shouted

She then forced Snow to run with her as Zack and Noel followed close by.

Once they were in safe distance away from the flan that's when noel snapped at Snow but he was always calm

"I never knew you were just the reckless type" Noel said to Snow

"heh… anyway thanks for before"

"hmph" Noel turned away from Snow in disgust

"ugh this is Noel" Serah said to Snow to break the tension and then turns to Noel

"and this is Snow you guys we're getting married"

"well that throws your chances out of the window" Zack whispered to Noel which in return he shoved him playfully

"it's on hold for now" Snow said. This made Serah abit upset but then noticed Zack waving his arms at her

"uh hello forgetting someone" Zack said to Serah

"oh… yeah sorry Snow this is Zack" this made Snow expression change

"so your Zack the hero Lightning always talks about"

"and your Snow the hero that Serah always talks about and the first man who exceeded my height"

"so light did talk about me I knew it… told you Serah"

"she said how my actions and attitude remind her of you"

"huh really" Zack looked surprised then was thrilled

"so Snow could I ask you why you're here" Noel asked

"well Lightning came to me in a dream and wanted me to defend the pillar that the flan is melting bit by bit"

"so that's why that flan is there" Zack said

"but that doesn't explain why there are so many small flans" Noel added

"maybe there is something here that doesn't belong here that is attracting them" Serah said

"I'm guessing it's an artefact and we have to find it right" Snow said

"right, it could be the solution to our flan problem ".Zack said

"alright then what we waiting for" Serah shouted to group. With that they understood what to do and make their way through brushy wilderness of the waterscape. Snow was pumped full of energy and was always ahead just like Zack.

"hey Noel how old are you"

"eighteen"

"huh your younger than me, you look older"

"hmph" Snow then turned to Zack

"how old are you Zack" Snow asked

"well guess you can say I'm 24"

"wow same age but I'm taller"

"yeah what a coincidence"

Serah was glad to see them getting along and to see how Snow shares the same personality as Zack

"so Snow what things did Light say about me" Zack asked out of curiosity

"well she said a few things of how heroic you were but still an idiot"

"figures, I was thinking she say something like that" Zack said with a grin

"ugh by the way guys does anyone know where we are going" Noel asked the two who both looked at him in surprise

"well while you heroes were talking me and Mog decided that we should follow the flans since they probably attracted to the artefact" Serah said boastfully

"wow good thinking Serah" Snow said praising her

"well this should be a walk in a park now" Noel said

"great lets continue" Zack said.

The group then stumble upon a great valley where they see a giant Enil in the midst

"we should turn back, don't wanna look for a fight you can't"

"oh really" Snow said while stepping forward and then started waving his arms towards the beast

"HEY! OVER HERE" started shouting at the beast which slightly turned to his direction

"what are you doing you're going to get us killed" Noel replied in anger

"nah I think I'm just gonna do this" Snow then leapt on the creature's back which in reply gave a deep bellow

"that thing is gonna swallow you whole"

"I wonder where its mouth is" Zack asked which made Serah and Noel look at him in annoyance

"hey guys I think this thing will give us a ride" Snow shouted to the group

"well if Snow says it's safe I agree don't you" Zack said

"well… ok let's go Mog" Serah said

"kuupo kuupo"

The three then hope onto the creature's back which leaves Noel standing behind discouraged

"huh these people are going to be the death of me" he then follows on and jumps on the Enil's back

It was a short journey, they collected treasures along the way using Mog as an firearm to get it. Once the Enil had finished travelling they jumped off it and went back to following the mini flans.

Through all the effort they defeated the flans that were defending the artefact and claimed it for themselves.

"alright! That's one artefact down" Zack said

"a crystal… you know what it's like to be crystal don't you Serah" Noel asked her

"yes… it was the loneliest and scariest moment of my life" she replied looking disheartened

"Serah" Snow said in concern. Mog then came to Serah side to comfort her

"but it's alright while I was a crystal I had nice dreams of being free and being with my friends again" she smiled at them which they returned back.

"so let's get back to finding the other artefact" Noel said

They then head off to find the other artefact while following the trail of mini flans. They reached the second artefact and once again defeated the small creatures.

"Zack how you can swing that giant sword so fast" Snow asked while admiring the buster sword

"well I've been use to it really it's not that heavy" Zack replied. Serah then took the second artefact and look at it in delight

"you know looking at this just reminds me of a theme park" Serah said

"uh what's a theme park" Noel asked

"you serious you don't know" Zack replied in disbelief

"well a theme park is a place where you go on rides and have fun" Serah told him but to his face expression he still didn't understand

"you know you're like Fang and Vanille" Snow added

"who are they" Zack asked

"they were our friends who stop Cocoon from falling and now they're trapped inside it" Serah said

"oh… I've heard that two goddesses came down and stopped Cocoon" Noel said

"oh I can tell you that they were no goddesses but they did save the world" Snow chuckled

"they came from a different world and didn't understand that much just like you" Serah said

"I see"

"um guys love stay and chat but I'd rather prefer we head back to the gate now" they give a nod and head out to the time gate.

Once they made it there Snow started to examine Mog

"helpful little guy you are, where did you find him, hard to find moogles like this"

"the time gates ready we can set off" Noel said

"then what are we waiting for" Snow shouted as he headed for the time gate

"I don't think that will happen as the time might reject does it's not use to"

"what do you mean" Serah asked

Her questioned was answered as Snow could not go anywhere near the time gate

"see"

"awww Snow can't come I enjoyed talking to him" Zack moaned

"don't worry Zack I'll be here waiting until you guys get back"

"don't do anything reckless while we're gone" Noel instructed

"hey I said don't worry"

All but Snow enter the time gate and travel to the historia crux.

"all right time to get busy" Snow said while smashing his fists together

**Thanks for reading, I will try and update soon, review please and thank you for those of you that are. :D**


	9. Heroes never die

**Hello peoples this is the next chapter to my fic, hope you guys like it**

**Chapter 9- Heroes never die**

Zack, Noel, Serah and Mog exited the time gate to stumble upon a sort of coliseum like place. They all looked around vaguely to ponder the environment

"looks like nobody's home" Zack said

"yeah but we're not looking for someone, we're looking for the artefact" Noel replied

Then all of a sudden the group are approached by a ghostly figure, the arbiter of time

"why do you come here leave now or face the consequences" it bellowed

"well we tried lets go" Zack said until he was caught by Sarah's grasp

"we came here for a reason Zack, and you we are looking for something" Noel said sharply at the enigma

The figure looked disturbed as if something was affecting him. It could have been the artefact

"there is an omen here that should not be present here"

"maybe that could be the artefact" Serah asked

"what if we take this omen of your hands and leave you in peace" Noel insisted to the Arbiter

The creature mumbled in frustration but then decided to agree to the bargain

"very well take it and leave at once" with that the arbiter disappeared and left behind the omen which was in fact the artefact.

"great we got the artefact" Zack said in delight

"yeah no thanks to you" Noel said in frustration

"well at least we got it now we can head back to Snow" Serah said while walking back with Mog by her side. Zack and Noel shortly follow on

"yeah probably not waiting quietly" Noel said

But after hearing that she turned to the two men who looked at her in surprise

"hey what's wrong Serah" Zack asked

"yeah umm, do you guys like Snow" she asked them

"yeah sure, he's a swell guy kind of reminds me of a blonde guy I know but more happy" he replied adding a smile which made Serah smile but that changed when she looked at Noel

"what about you Noel" she asked him

"I don't like his attitude, he just charges in to things without thinking whatsoever, not caring about the people around him. Putting himself and others in danger"

Serah looked upset from what he was saying

"he thinks he's everyone's boss acting all tough, as though he thinks self-sacrifice will save everyone but everyone dies"

Zack starts feel upset that Serah has to deal with this

"Noel, you and Zack saved me without thinking about your own safety" she replied

"well of course" Zack said

"don't compare me to Snow" with that Noel walks off to the time gate

"how come he's so mad at Snow" Zack asked

"I think that Noel might have lost someone close to him" she replied

"oh" replied Zack still looking confused

"hey are you two gonna stand there all day" Noel shouted

"what and wait for that grim reaper to show up again no way, let's go Serah"

"okay come on Mog"

"kupoo"

The group then headed to the time gate and was sent into the historia crux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They returned to see Snow waiting like he was asked to do

"well good thing you didn't go looking for the monster's trouble" Noel said to Snow

"hey I stayed exactly like you told me" he replied

"there still lots of flan all over the place, could it be another paradox?" Serah asked

"it's possible there can be many paradoxes" Noel replied

"hey guys can we get going I'm really itching to fight that giant flan" Zack said

"you and me both" Snow said while putting his arm around Zack's shoulder

"we're not fighting the flan until we find the other time gate" Noel said

The group then headed off through the marsh to find the next time gate that could fix the paradox.

With all the efforts of looking the group stumble upon the time gate

"well lets see where this takes us" Noel said

"aww do I have to go can't I just stay here with Snow"

"No! one you and Snow could try something reckless, two when your with us we can get the job done quicker, and three when we get the job done quicker the closer we get to Lightning. Understand Zack" Noel explained

"can't say no to him alright. We'll see you later Snow" Snow replied with a friendly fist pound to Zack

"bye Snow" Serah said to him and he replied by giving her an air kiss. The group then transported into the historia crux, waiting for whatever place to be put in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally exited the historia crux and ended up in a vivid wasteland known Archylte Steppe.

"so where the heck are we now" Zack asked

"not so sure but it must be where the anomaly is happening" Noel replied

"there's so many monsters around her" Serah said while observing the scenery until Noel noticed something

"Look Out!" Noel grabbed Serah away from the speeding chocobos that were ridding part with their hunters wanting to catch prey.

"whoa thanks Noel" she said to him

"don't mention it"

"so what these guys are hunting for food or something" Zack asked

"yep it's the way they live as hunters" Noel replied

The group observed the hunters hunting their targets and then noticed a small town.

"lets get to know people and see if they know anything about the paradox" Noel asked

"sure" Serah replied

"oh yeah sure great idea, let's go meet up with some hillbilly's from some unknown land" Zack mumbled

"hey its either them or ravenous fiends here" Noel replied

"huh when you put it that way- NO WAY!" he shouted in amusement when something red caught his eye and then started heading towards it. Noel and Serah saw what he looked at and fel a surge of shock flow through them.

"Zack! You know what that is don't you" he warned him

"yeah it's a cactuar… That's red" he moved closer to

"Zack it's not moving" serah said which gave her and Noel a sign of relief but Zack a disheartened face.

"aww man so its just a memorial, stupid rock" Zack punched it in frustration which caused a beaming light out of it.

"what the" they were all teleported to the middle of the town.

"how did we get here" Serah asked

"that momentum must have transported us to the town" Noel replied

"yeah no kidding" Zack added

"guess we have to ask the locals around" Noel implied

Zack's face expression changed after he heard this

"yeah you guys can go talk to people I'm gonna go look around"

"for what" Serah replied

"something special". Serah and Noel still confused continued on their short assignment with Mog while Zack went looking around. Zack looked around the areas of the town and saw the same sales women he had seen in Bresha ruins.

"Chocolina right?" Zack asked the women who looked surprised to see him

"yep that's me spikey, can help you with anything"

"yeah I want a ring, a remarkable shiny ring"

"got lots of those pick one"

Zack looked around to see which one he favoured and saw one with a small white gem in the middle and steel feathers around it.

"that one, how much?" he asked her

"4000 gil" she said with a smile that made Zack stutter

"ugh alright… she'll like it anyway" he said to himself while he gave Chocolina the money.

"enjoy yourself spikey, hope your lady will like it"

"yeah she will".

Zack kept admiring the ring but once he caught sight of Noel and Serah he hid it away so they did not get a glimpse of it

"so you enjoy your stroll Zack" Serah asked

"yep how about you guys asking people around" he replied

"oh yeah we changed the weather and found out that there is a dragon eating all the flan and sending it to the Sunleth" Noel explained

Zack looked up to the sky and did not even realise the weather change

"the weather changed wow didn't see that, well anyways lets get to that dragon and finish it off" Zack said with enthusiasm

They all agreed and went to the creatures destination but as they got there they realise something was blocking them it was a giant armour tortoise

"oh come on!" Zack shouted in frustration

"well this is gonna be a problem" Noel said

"we could ask one the hunters to help us" Serah suggested

"no I got a better idea" Zack walk towards the giant creature and unleashed his wing and flew up to its face. It was looking to attack Zack but he grabbed his horns and used all of his might to throw the beast to the other side of the plain which made the ground shatter. Noel and Serah and some of the people in the town gawped in shock.

"wow Zack" Serah cheered

"how did you do that" Noel asked

"angel strength, our bodies are prepared for the worst of things… anyways back to the dragon"

The group face the dragon preparing to take it down.

"alright scales lets go" the group then engaged with the beast.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long and tiring fight the dragon finally fell and the grouped recovered the artefact from its fading body.

"now that giant flan should stop growing right" Zack asked

"yeah it should" Noel replied

"now we should head back to the sunleth, I wonder if Snow alright" Serah asks them

"he probably is ,I bet you just want to see him again" Zack replied

Serah looked upset for a second

"eh I wouldn't blame you, you must be worried about him all the time like how I', worried about Lightning" Zack added

"oh I'm not worried, Snow is a s strong as a behemoth, I know he can handle himself and so can Light" she replied, Zack and Noel smiled while Mog flew around their faces

"ok let's head back guys" Serah said to them. The group then headed to the time gate and transported themselves to the Sunleth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once they arrive they discover that snow is missing from where they asked him to stay.

"just typical I thinking he'd run off" Noel moaned

"hey I think I'd do the same thing Noel" Zack mused

"shut up Zack"

"Snow!" Serah runs to the man she loves to see him being overwhelmed by the mutantomato which had shrunken since the death of the dragon.

"so went to fight it by yourself again, didn't you learn from the first time." Noel snarled at Snow

"sorry couldn't help myself" Snow replied

The group then went to face off against the shrunken flan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The battle was over with the flan now dead. Snow could rest from his injuries.

"hmph guess I did need help after all to win this" Snow said to the others

"why did you even try Snow, you knew you had no chance of winning but you still went after it, why" Noel asked

"Fang and Vanille, I couldn't just stand and watch them fade away"

"so you couldn't even wait for help huh"

"hey did what I had to do alright" Zack and Serah watch the two argue with each other

"typical I hate your kind, you think you can protect everyone and make sure everything's alright."

"Noel" Zack tried placing his hand on Noel shoulder

"No Zack" Noel then turned from Zack back at Snow

"do you even know how useless you are, do you even realise what you do to the people you are meant to protect" he snapped at Snow but he was quick to retaliate

"now you just wait a damn minute, you been protecting Serah all this time and I know that you have been protecting people in your village too am I wrong" Noels face did not change

"from the looks of things me and you are the same, you too Zack" Zack looked astonished after Snow said this

"Lightning told me you died but she also called you a hero and I know that heroes don't die for no reason"

Zack looked troubled but found in him to talk clearly

"yeah, I died so she could live… but I'm here now to make things right" Zack announced

"I still don't see how you and I are the same" Noel bellowed

"we both know that we have to keep surviving if we don't the people we love won't" Snow explained

"ngh" Noel sighed "Snow" he then stopped as Snow put his arm around his and Zack's shoulder.

"both of you promise me you'll look after Serah for a while longer" Snow pleaded

"huh" Zack and Noel uttered and saw that Snow was flashing, Serah was also shocked by what was happening to him.

"whats happening" Zack cried

"guess my times up" Snow said vaguely

"we fixed the paradox maybe that's why he's disappearing he's not from this time" Noel explained

"NO!" Serah grabbed Snow from behind

"please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you over and over" she cried

"hey don't worry heroes never die… well Zack did but I wont"

"hey I'm right here you jerk" Zack snapped

"ha I'm kidding Zack, I know you'll find lightning" he added as he was starting to fade

"and babes see ya later" he said to Serah before he completely faded into the air

There was a moment of silence until Serah spoke

"he-he had a l'cie mark, why would someone put it on him" Serah whimpered

"l'cie you mean the ones given focuses" Zack said

"maybe it was something that he asked to do" Noel said

"but who would want to become a l'cie whether you win or lose your still doomed" she cried

"maybe but maybe he got it because he knew he might need powers to achieve something only a l'cie can do, maybe to protect those closest to him, just rushing in and not giving a damn thought about himself" Noel imitated

"is that why you hate him"

"well yeah but I understand him too"

"I understand why you hate him Noel and I won't argue, yeah Snow is reckless but he is willing to do anything for the people he cares about like Serah and now she's in our hands" Zack said with a smile

"I never thought this would come out of you Zack" Noel joked

"I have my moments" he laughed

"ok then I get what you're saying Zack but now it's my turn to save Snow as he tried to do everything to save me when I was a l'cie now I want to do the same for him" Serah said

"sure thin and we'll be there with you after all we are your bodyguards now" Zack laughed

"bodyguards" Noel muttered

"that's great" she replied

"but first it's time to get out of here and continue our search for Light" Zack said

**TO BE CONTINUED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, SOZ IT TOOK SO LONG, CUS I'M IN STUDIES AS WELL AS THIS, PLZ DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS ALL THE THANKS TO YOU GUYS :D**


	10. An old friend and a small Farewell

**Here's the next chapter to my fic, a lot of u r getting anxious of when Zack is going to meet lightning so I promise this will b the last chapter with Noel and Serah, plz enjoy :D**

**Chapter 10- an old friend**

As the group collected the artefacts they headed straight towards the time gate to warp them to a new world.

"we better be getting close to lightning" Zack said

"don't worry we are gradually" Serah said

The group then vanished along with the light from the portal taking them to a new valley in time. The group then found themselves in the land of Yaschas Massif where the land is in darkness and where the sun no longer exists

"wha- where are we now" Zack said

"I recognize this place abit, why is the whole place dark" Serah replied

"well legends state that a massive Fal'Cie appeared and blocked the sun causing an eclipse 500 years back in my time" Noel explained

"this must be it then" they all stared at the eclipse in amazement

"but why is it only effecting this area" Serah asked

"maybe it's a paradox, ah you see me using my head there" Zack boasted

"oh yeah the first smart thing you've ever said well-done Zack" Noel chuckled

"hey" he snapped at Noel which made Serah giggle a little

"I've realised you two are like brothers you know" they both stared at her in confusion then back at each other then back at her

"what come on" they both said at the same time which makes Serah laugh even more while she holds Mog

"Anyways let's get going to discover more about this place" Noel said as he led the group

They wandered through the land of darkness discovering ruins in the shades of darkness and people still trying to make a living.

"can't believe their surviving like this as if the eclipse is nothing to them" Zack said

"well they probably have been living like this for a while so they probably got used to it" Serah replied to him

"yeah probably" they then stumbled upon the Paddra ruins and tried to gain entry but were refused

"I'm terribly sorry but you do not have the business access to pass here" the guard said

"let me handle this Noel" Zack whispered to him

"oh great" Zack went up to the female guard with one of his famous smiles

"hey gorgeous, what ya say you let us in and I'll take you on a date" Zack assured which made her blush

"oh…well…uhm" she was interrupted when a huge creature, resembling the Gogmagog appeared though a portal

"well I'll take this as our business access Noel said while lunging at the beast with Serah and Mog close by

"sorry babes duty calls"

"wait do we still have a date" Zack gave her a salute and then dived down to the monster to aid Noel and Serah in battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a hard fought battle the Aloedia looked defeated

"is it dead" Serah asked

"not sure" Noel replied. To their surprise the monster gave out one loud bellow and started sucking in the trio in the vortex it was in.

"it's sucking us in" Zack shouted. But in a flash a boomerang was seen hitting the monster with electric pulses and came round to hit it once more which caused it to vanish from the fray

"electric impulses usually send them back" said the mysterious man who was walking towards them and brought upon a familiar face which Serah recognised

"it's been a while Serah" he said

"Hope" she said. Zack and Noel analysed the man and saw that he was dressed smartly and looked around 24.

"is that… really you" she gasped

"I'm glad you remembered me"

"uh who's this" Noel asked

"oh this is" she was cut off as Hope introduced himself

"director of the academy research, team alpha, Hope Ensthiem at your service" he said

"you must be Noel and you…" he added turning to Zack

"let's see spikey hair, blue eyes ,humongous sword ah you must be Zack" Zack and Noel were amazed on how he knew them already

"hmph nice guess who told you" Noel asked

"well you appeared here with Serah and Zack a few years ago at the Bresha ruins, huh I never knew time travel was possible, but here you are" Noel answered then he turned to Zack

" and the reason I know you Zack is because Lightning told me stuff about you" he said

"really like what" Zack gloated

"like how Zack saved her life many more times than she can count and how he has the brain of a dunce but the heart of goodness" Hope said

"wow is that what my sister really said" Serah asked

"yeah"

"wow aren't you glad about that Zack" she turned to Zack who looked a little depressed but then turned back to his upbeat mood

"uh yeah great" he quickly said

Hope then looked at Serah and grabbed her hands in relief

"I'm glad you're safe, everyone I knew is completely gone from my life" Hope cried

"Hope" she whimpered. He then realised what he was doing and let go of her hands quickly

"from your point of view it's like you haven't seen Serah in years" Noel said

"not just Serah, Snow, Sahz and his kid, I haven't seen any of them for ten whole years" he replied

That left the group silent for a while

" I thought if I could fix the paradox then everything would go back to normal but…"

"Director, I've been looking everywhere for you" said a girl they recognized from the Bresha ruins in the past

"uh Alyssa" Zack said in shock. After she arrived Zack, Noel and Serah explain their journey so far and the experiences they have dealt with.

"there's something I want to show you we can continue are conversation while we walk" Hope said. As he walked ahead his arm was grabbed by Alyssa playfully until managing to get free

"I'll show the way" she insisted but Hope still led the way while the others followed closely.

The Hope was discussing with the group about the wonders of the paradox and strange apparitions that have been happening while they head towards his experiment

"well here it is… the Oracle drive" Hope said to them

"we started using this to foresee the future ever since the seeress Yuel kept on dying out" he added. The expression on Noels face changed

"how come they died out" Zack asked

"it's because they could see the future" Alyssa replied

"but why" Serah asked in curiosity

Hope then described what the seeress Yuel saw and what happened to the people of the city after hearing the prediction. Telling them how people wanted to avert the disaster by fleeing the city and just abandoning hope and how others fell into despair and took their own lives.

"this is just messed up" Zack said

"being able to see the future is very dangerous it messes with people's heads" Alyssa added

"tell me about it" Noel replied looking towards the sky with all eyes on him.

"the nations fell apart, and the survivors fled into the wild lands, avoiding contact with others" he explained

"oh so you know the story… well that's where this device comes in" he said while pointing at the oracle drive

"how did you get it to work though" Noel said in amazement

"wait your familiar with this device"

"uh well… yeah I heard about it in books and stuff"

"hmph nerd" Zack chuckled as Noel gave him a stone hard glare

"it appears to be some kind of recording apparatus from the ancient times, we have dug up a number of devices but they give recordings of things that are not possible" he explained. Zack and Serah look at it in amazement

"maybe you should see for yourself" Zack was about to go and touch it but was stopped by Noel who insisted himself

"this is how it works" Noel said while he placed his hand above the device. As he placed his hand on it, it began to glow and produce an array of light that left projecting images in the sky which showed the destruction of cocoon and also two runaway soldiers which were Zack and Lightning. Showing how the escaped from their custody and how Zack protected lightning form the massive army of soldiers. It ends showing Zack charging off at the soldiers.

Zack looked a bit disturbed because of the sadness he saw on Lightning's face during the projection while the others gaze in wonder.

"it showed Zack and Lightning" Serah said

"yes but were trying to find out how it was recorded, maybe it was the seeress Yuel herself" Hope explained

"but the one were concerned about is this one, excuse the quality" Hope said while placing his hand on the Oracle Drive.

The array of light joined up once again in the sky to form projecting images, this time showing Lightning leading her army against Caius and also showing the part where Zack descends from the sky to save Lightning from Caius attacks and then ends.

"that was Lightning and… you Zack wasn't it?" Serah said while looking at Zack who still looked disturbed

"yeah it was, I couldn't do anything do stay with her" Zack cried which makes Serah put a hand on his shoulder comforting him.

"well we can confirm that's Lightning but we are still going to do some further analysis" Hope said

"how come is it broken" Noel asked

"no it all normal, we check the readings, the data, everything is normal but we still just get this" he replied

"then it could be a paradox, because the surrounding space-time is twisted, it might be affecting the device. So if the paradox is eliminated then the space-time will return back to normal. Then we could see the prophecy and find out where my sister is" Serah explained

"huh looked who turned into a smart ass" Zack teased

"yes you're correct" Hope said while he turned to retrieve two objects

"you have two artefacts" Noel said in surprise

"this object serves as a key to you guys, am I right, we've had no success with it whatsoever"

"yeah that's we use to travel through time" Zack said

"oh then I guess these will be much more use to you than us" Hope hands Zack and Noel the artefacts and with that they make their way back to the gate.

They travel through the dark ruins to finally stumble upon their gate until Zack spots something shining.

"hey it's another gate" he tells the others

"and" Serah said in confusion

"I got an idea I'll take this artefact through this gate while you guys go through that gate with yours" Zack stated

"but you don't know where that's gonna take you, you could just end up getting lost" Noel said

"yeah he's right Zack" Serah added

"but it's a much quicker method, it's like Noel said through every gate we go through we get closer and closer to Lightning. So let me do this"

Serah and Noel looked at each other then back at Zack who had a serious look on his face

"alright then" Noel said which made Serah gasp in surprise

"but Noel"

"Zack looks determined and he's right it will be faster, just promise you'll make it back in one piece" Noel said with a smirk

"you bet" he said returning a smile and then turned to Serah who looked upset about the idea

"hey don't look so glum, I'll be back" Zack said

"you promise"

"promise" he said with a smile which made her return a smile

"okay then just don't die okay" she said while hugging Zack

"hey heroes never die" his words flooded through Serah's mind as she remembered that's what Snow said. She then became a bit tearful.

Zack then turned to Noel and gave him a fist pound like what he would do with all of his close friends and then turned to Mog

"I'm gonna miss you little gut" he said while patting his head , which in return was hit by his wand again

"OWW. C'mon really" Zack chuckled"

"Mog will miss you too kuppoo" Mog said

After saying his farewells Zack headed to his gate and activated it with the artefact and before fading away he turned back at the group and gave them a smile and a cheeky salute. Serah and Noel smiled and waved back. Zack was then found himself in the historia crux and floated there for a while when he quickly fell in a realm. Once he landed he looked around the place and recognized the place and it brought a smile to his face.

**To be continued in the next chapter, please review my story on what you think so far :D**


End file.
